


Coincidence or Not?

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Plus it's my story, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Tony didn't die because I needed him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: When Clint Barton and Luna Lovegood dress as characters from the same fandom, their friends and coworkers begin to wonder if there's more than just friendship between them.





	Coincidence or Not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescarletphoenixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletphoenixx/gifts).

> This story was written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Something Wicked 2019 fic exchange. My prompt was XO 10: Person A and Person B accidentally show up in matching Halloween costumes, and everyone keeps mistaking them as a couple.
> 
> Notes for my giftee at the end as they include a spoiler.
> 
> I want to thank xxDustNight88 for her suggestion of Clint and Luna's costumes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognisable from the HP, MCU, and LotR worlds. I am not making any money off of this.

In his over fifty years of life, Clint had never seen such a striking and ethereal woman. She was dressed in flowing robes of white and silver, with her long, pale blonde hair hung loosely around her. Clint narrowed his eyes as he took in the details of her costume. She was barefoot, with her pointed ears were peeking out through her wavy locks, and the silver crown adorning her head emphasised her pale blue eyes.

"I didn't know you and Luna were together now, Clint," Pepper commented as she and Tony joined him.

"What do you mean?" Tearing his eyes from her as someone approached her, he couldn't tell who it was just that they had wild, curly hair and were wearing a black cloak, the archer questioned as he turned to face the couple, the blond hair of his wig swinging over his shoulder.

He took a few moments to really look at Pepper and Tony and chuckled at their costumes. Tony had dressed in a chili pepper outfit while his wife was dressed as her husband. From the well-tailored suit to the dark sunglasses and a glass of what Clint assumed was a single-malt scotch on the rocks, she had her husband's playboy persona down to a T.

Pepper waving her hand in front of him, got Clint's attention again. Once he was looking at her again, she repeated what she had started to say,

"Well, you've dressed up as Legolas, which Tony has found more than amusing by the way, and Luna shows up as Lady Galadriel. That is either a coincidence or—"

"The two of you planned this," Tony said, cutting his wife off.

Clint raised an eyebrow at the couple. "Have you ever seen Luna and I alone?"

Tony scoffed. "No, but that doesn't mean the two of you didn't plan this."

"And if we did?"

"Then why didn't you tell us you were together?!" Pepper exclaimed.

A few people within hearing distance of the trio turned at her question to look at them.

Clint's cheeks turned a pale shade of pink.

"That was way too loud," Pepper said as her own cheeks darkened. "I'm so sorry, Clint."

With a shrug of his shoulder, Clint chuckled. "You're married to Tony; it was bound to happen at some point."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Watch it, elf boy."

"Stop it, Tony," Pepper admonished her husband before she turned back to Clint and prompted, "So…"

"So what?" Clint replied. He knew exactly what she was after, but he was not about to make it easy on the tall redhead.

"You and Luna are together, aren't you?" Pepper raised an eyebrow, challenging him to deny what she had said.

Clint's eyes glinted in the dim lighting of the room was his only response.

* * *

"Oh, Luna, you make a fantastic Lady Galadriel," Maria Hill commented as she approached the blonde witch.

Luna smiled serenely back at the deputy director of the Avengers organisation. "Thank you."

"So, I have to ask you, Luna," Maria said as the two of them slowly made their way around the room, "are you and Clint wearing a couple's costume?"

Instead of answering the other woman, Luna turned to look around the room, trying to spot the man in question. Once she did, a giggle bubbled up and escaped between her pale lips.

"Oh, he does make the perfect Legolas," Luna commented, completely ignoring Maria's question.

"You're not going to answer my question, are you?" Maria questioned, amusement leaving her voice.

Luna turned back to the brunette. "I'm sorry, what did you ask?"

Shaking her head, Maria kissed Luna's cheek and said, "It's nothing important, Luna. Don't worry about it. Make sure to enjoy yourself tonight. And you really do look lovely."

"Thank you," Luna replied. She finally noticed what Maria was wearing. "Does Hermione know you are dressed as her?"

Maria laughed, "I would hope so as I'm wearing her old uniform."

"There you are, love," Hermione said as she joined the two women.

"Good evening, Hermione," Luna said as the curly-haired witch wrapped an arm around her partner's waist.

"Good evening to you too, Luna," Hermione replied. "You might want to go rescue your Legolas as I'm relatively certain Pepper is just getting started in her grilling of the two of you." Hermione gestured to where Pepper was starting to look impatient at Clint's responses. Or lack thereof.

"I will," Luna replied as she disappeared into the crowd. "Goodbye, Hermione. Goodbye, Deputy Director Hill."

"So you really think Clint and Luna are together?" Maria asked once the couple was alone.

"You still don't see it?" Hermione countered.

Tilting her head to the side, Maria watched as Luna stopped in front of Clint. Once Pepper and Tony left, they both said a few words and then Maria's eyes widened at what Luna did next.

"Well, I definitely do now," she muttered.

"I'm just glad to see her happy again after Rolf's death," Hermione said as the two of them turned and joined in the conversation next to them with Sam and Wanda.

* * *

The silence stretched between Clint and Pepper and Tony as the archer remained silent in the wake of Pepper's question.

The redhead couldn't handle the quiet anymore as Clint tested her will power. She finally broke down and asked, "Well?"

"Better clench up, Legolas," Tony said before Clint could answer Pepper's question. He slapped Clint's shoulder and added, "Your Lady Galadriel is coming your way."

Clint turned to see that indeed the blonde beauty who caught his eye upon her arrival was walking towards him. Something he rarely experienced in the years since his divorce from Laura happened. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Snorting, Tony turned and grabbed Pepper's hand. "If they're not already together, then he doesn't stand a chance," he muttered as they walked away.

Ignoring the retreating couple, Clint focused his full attention on the beauty standing before him. He bowed his head. "Good evening, Lady Galadriel."

Luna giggled. "Good evening, my love," she replied before stepping close enough to press her lips against his.

Clint returned her kiss, and as he pulled back, he murmured, "We just confirmed Pepper's suspicions, I hope you're ready for the craziness."

Luna's grin was just as bright as Clint's as she said, "With the Wrackspurts now gone from your ears and you by my side, I'm ready to face anything."

**Author's Note:**

> My dear giftee, I will freely admit that my muse took the idea of everyone mistaking them as a couple and threw it out the window. I do hope you enjoy it nonetheless!


End file.
